


buckley family nap

by transbuck



Series: domestic life was never quite my style [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Napping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, still dont know how to tag. help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: The moment he opens Buck's bedroom door, his heart absolutelymelts.Buck's curled up in bed on his side underneath a mountain of blankets, fast asleep with a thin line of drool down the side of his face. Eddie can hear him mumbling in his sleep and it's probably the cutest thing ever. There's no other way around it, Buck lookssoftlike this. It makes Eddie's heart beat a little bit faster in his chest.





	buckley family nap

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of this fic came to me after i took the most bomb ass nap yesterday so Obviously the boys deserve a bomb ass nap too

When Eddie texted Buck to tell him that he was going to come over so they could spend some time together, Buck told him to just let himself in using his spare key because Olivia was just about to go down for a nap and he didn't want to risk waking her up with a knock on the door. Eddie could do that. Gladly. He liked getting to use the spare key Buck gave him ages ago because something about it just felt painfully domestic.

Upon entering Buck's apartment, Eddie cautiously toes his shoes off and sets them by the door. He peers curiously into the living room as he pulls off his jacket and hangs it up on the coat rack by the door. He had been expecting to see Buck waiting for him on the couch, so when he doesn't see him, he feels a little confused. As he travels deeper into the apartment, he realizes that Buck is probably in his room, so he cautiously makes his way to Buck's room. The moment he opens Buck's bedroom door, his heart absolutely  _melts_.

Buck's curled up in bed on his side underneath a mountain of blankets, fast asleep with a thin line of drool down the side of his face. Eddie can hear him mumbling in his sleep and it's probably the cutest thing ever. There's no other way around it, Buck looks  _soft_ like this. It makes Eddie's heart beat a little bit faster in his chest.

Eddie quietly makes his way over to Buck's bed. Slowly and carefully, so as to avoid waking Buck up, Eddie lifts the blankets and crawls underneath them, right behind Buck. He figures, if they can't spend conscious time together, napping together is the next best thing. He gets settled in bed, arms around Buck's waist to tug him a bit closer and face buried in the crook of his neck.

All the movement makes Buck stir a little, sleepily opening his eyes and turning his head to try and see Eddie. "Mm, when'd you get here?" he slurs while drowsily wiping the drool off of his face.

"Just now, honey. Go back to bed," Eddie whispers, moving one hand to gently grip Buck's bicep, gently rubbing it with his thumb.

"Okay. G'night," Buck mumbles, turning back over in bed and getting resettled. He falls back asleep almost immediately, going right back to murmuring nonsense in his sleep, and it makes Eddie's heart feel warm and full of love.

Soon enough, without realizing it, Eddie's fallen asleep, too. When he suddenly wakes back up, he has no idea how long he was out for, but he does know that he can hear Olivia crying through the baby monitor. He's surprised that Buck doesn't seem to hear her. Assuming that the only reason Buck hasn't jumped out of bed yet is because he's so exhausted, Eddie decides to go get Olivia himself. He figures Buck probably deserves the extra sleep. So, he very sneakily gets out of bed and leaves the room, quietly making his way to Olivia's room.

Once he opens her door and sees her, his heart melts for probably the millionth time today. "Oh, hello, my angel," Eddie murmurs, lifts her up and out of her crib, holding her close to his chest. "You can't sleep, huh?" he asks, gently rocking her and slowly meandering back toward Buck's room. "That's alright. Your daddy's still asleep, we can go lay down with him. Sound good?" He laughs a little as she babbles nonsensically, quietly reentering Buck's room. After closing the door behind them, he carefully crawls back into bed with Olivia next to Buck, who's moved onto his back since Eddie left the room. As soon as he's gotten settled on his back with Olivia on his chest, Buck jolts awake.

"What's going on?" Buck asks groggily, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's okay. I think she just missed her daddy," Eddie murmurs lowly.

"Oh, sweetheart," Buck whispers, gently taking Olivia into his arms before settling back down on his back. Eddie turns on his side, head on Buck's shoulder and an arm around his waist. "I missed you too, kiddo."

Eddie can't help the grin that spreads across his face as he nuzzles Buck's shoulder. He absolutely loves the domesticity of this all. As he's drifting back to sleep with Buck's arm wrapped around him, he lets himself imagine a future where this can happen all the time. A future where they're _married_ and have a _baby_. A future where they take naps as a family when they're extremely exhausted from their kid making them lose out on sleep. When he's just about to conk out again, he finds himself desperately hoping that those fantasies will come true someday.

Eddie wakes up a while later with a yawn, drowsily propping himself up on his elbow. When he looks down at Buck, fast asleep with drool trailing down his face and Olivia held tightly in his arms, his heart melts. Again. At this point, his heart is just absolute mush in his chest. He places a gentle hand on Buck's cheek, gently strokes it with his thumb. The action makes Buck stir a little, and Eddie grins broadly when Buck blinks his eyes open and smiles sleepily. "Morning, sleepyhead," Eddie murmurs.

"Mornin', handsome," Buck mumbles drowsily, reaching up to gently cup Eddie's cheek. "What time is it?"

Eddie glances over toward Buck's alarm clock. "About 3:50," he whispers once he looks back down at Buck.

"Oh, thank God," Buck mumbles. Eddie gives him a confused sort of look. "If she sleeps past 4, then bedtime is... I get to say goodbye to sleeping that night."

Eddie hums noncommittally, leans down to press a gentle kiss to Buck's lips. Buck's hand moves from Eddie's face to the back of his hair, holds him in place as they kiss languidly. When Eddie finally pulls away and presses his forehead to Buck's, it's right when Olivia finally wakes up. She mumbles some sleepy nonsense as Eddie pulls his hand from Buck's face to gently stroke her hair. "Good morning, princess," Eddie murmurs. When he looks back over at Buck, he's giving him an odd sort of look with a crooked smile on his face. "What?"

Buck's smile only grows as he shakes his head to himself. "Nothing. Just," he pauses, running his hand gently through Eddie's hair. "I'm just glad you're in our life."

Eddie grins fondly at that. "I'm glad I'm in your life, too," he says sweetly, leaning forward to press a light kiss to Buck's lips. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than with my favorite father-daughter duo." When Buck chuckles lowly at that, Eddie's chest feels warm and full of love. He decides, in that moment, that he hopes that he can keep doing this for a very long time.


End file.
